Eternal Blessing
by o-Aesther-o
Summary: After the Shaman Tournament, Yoh Asakura, a boy with brown hair, feels a little too far away from his fiancee, Anna Kyoyama, and he doesn't even know why. Can his friends help him? Or even his big brother? Read and find out. A yohanna fanfiction.
1. The Aftermath

**Eternal Blessing**

By o0xyohannax0o

**PROLOGUE: **o0yohxanna0o

Yoh Asakura, after two years, feels a little far away from Anna Kyohyama, his fiancee, even though she's just around and is near him, and he cannot understand why. Can he feel a little closer to Anna, with the help of his friends and with even the help of his aniki, Hao?

**DISCLAIMER:**

This anime isn't mine and if it was, I'd most likely add this fiction to its flow.

**CHAPTER I: Aftermath**

"Yoh…"

A boy with brown hair is fast asleep in his bed.

"Yoh…"

A girl with blonde hair is waking him up.

"YOH!"

"Waaahhh!"

Yoh Asakura, shaman, a lazy slacker (the _girl_ always call him like that), and a boy who always grin, no matter the problem he's facing,

"Anna… it's too early… what time is it anyway?" replied the slacker.

"Well, for your information sir, it's already 8:30 in the morning…"

Anna Kyohyama, a spirit medium, an itako, Ice Queen, and a girl full of trainings and punishments in mind, of all kinds.

"8:30!" Yoh said in surprise.

"Yes, and somebody's waiting outside for you." Anna replied.

"…?" Yoh thought of Morty (Manta), the little friend of his.

"I'll get it…" Yoh said with a grin on his face.

As Yoh was going down the stairs, a girl with pink hair is watching him.

"Yoh-san! _Asa!_"

(A/N: Asa means morning in Japan.)

"Huh? Oh, _konnichiwa_, Tam!"

The girl's cheeks turned from pale pink to rosy pink. She was blushing.

Tamao (Tamara), has a crush with her childhood friend Yoh.

"Well, who's on the door? Lemme see…" Tamao said.

"No! Don't Tam! Anna asked me to do it, you know." Yoh exclaimed in dismay.

"Huh? Ok…"

At the gate…

"Wha-the…" a boy with dark purple (or is it blue, I dunno) hair and a single spike standing murmured.

"Hello this is the Asakura Residence, may I kno-" Yoh greeted with a grin on his face.

"ARRRGGGHHH! Len! (Or is it Ren, I dunno) Whaddya doing here!" Yoh asked in surprise.

"I-just-came-by-to-visit" Len said, his eyes twitching.

"Huh? Oh, sorry man. I thought it's a regular guy with a shark's fin on top of his hair… hehehe…" Yoh replied.

"Say WHAT! A SHARK'S FIN? ON TOP OF MY HEAD! ASAKURAAAAA!"

"Hehehehe…. sorry… MY BAD…" Yoh said, trying to defend himself. "Come in, ok?"

"Whatever… if that's what I'm here for…"

the same thing happened after 4 hours….

"Heya man!" a boy with blue spiky hair greeted.

"Why if it isn't Trey (Horohoro)…" Yoh said.

"Oh, hello blockhead." Len teased.

"What did you say!" Trey said.

"You heard what I said!" Len said.

"You take it back!" Trey demanded.

"NEVER!" Len shouted.

"So you want to fight?"

"Bring it on, BABY!"

"grunt"

"Same old, same old, huh?" Yoh interrupted.

After 4 hours, the rest of 'the guys' arrived, from Morty to Lyserg, to Faust, and of course, Rio and Chocolove.

"HIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, man!" Chocolove greeted.

"Hi, Chocolove! Don't start any jokes ok?" Len said, changing the state of his voice from energetic to stern.

"Ok! Hey! Did you know that–"

"CHOCOLOVE!" Trey interrupted.

"Ok, ok! No more J O K E S.." Chocolove said, sadly.

"Good."

**CHAPTER II SUMMARY**:A Big Gap Between Two Worlds

Yoh suddenly feels that he doesn't feel too close to Anna anymore.

He tries to feel close but no matter what he does, he doesn't feel close anymore.

Will he get closer to Anna? Read and learn.


	2. A Gap Between Two Worlds

**CHAPTER II:** A Big Gap Between Two Worlds

After 'the guys' arrived, they talked about the upcoming Shaman Tournament.

"Does this mean I can enter too?" Morty asked. "I'm a shaman now, anyway, right?"

"I don't know, Morty. Maybe I'll ask Silva. Well, that is if I can see him." Yoh replied with a grin on his face.

And after then, after they talked about the tournament, 'the guys' left.

"See 'ya all later, man!" Chocolove said while waving good-bye.

"Master Yoh! Until then, we see each other again!" Rio said.

"_Sayonara_, Yoh." Len and Trey chimed.

"Who told you to join my greetings, BLOCKHEAD!" Len said.

"Why, MR. SPIKEY? Anything wrong!" Trey replied back.

The two was arguing while leaving the residence.

"Same old, same old, huh?" Yoh thought. "Well, it's Len and Trey. Yeah, it's them."

That evening…

"Ann-chan!" Yoh called out. "Ann-chan!"

There was no response, though Yoh feels funny. He felt a shiver run down his spines. "ANN-CHAN!"

"What!" Anna appeared at his back. "It's ANNA, not ANN!"

"Whew, for a second or two, I thought you were gone." Yoh replied.

"What's for lunch?" Anna asked.

"_Bifuteki_ (beefsteak)!" Yoh replied alertly.

"Bifuteki?" Anna asked back.

"Hai!"

"_Doko desu ka_(Where is it)?" Anna sought for the food.

"It's on the table." Yoh replied.

Anna tasted the food and complimented it.

(A/N: Wow! For the first time, Anna complimented Yoh's cooking ability! Interesting…)

"_Waruku Arimasen_…(it's not bad)" Anna said.

"Really! It's good!" Yoh asked in surprise.

"Hai." Anna answered back.

After eating, after doing the dishes and after taking a bath, Yoh felt the funny feeling that he's faraway from Anna. So when, before sleeping…

"!" Anna exclaimed.

Yoh just hugged her from the back and Anna didn't even react. She wanted this time to stay for a little while longer.

"Why, Yoh? Do you feel bad? What's wrong?" Anna asked him in concern.

"N-nothing… I just want it like this always." Yoh replied.

After Yoh replied back, Anna knew there was a problem, so she said…

"If you have problems, just tell me, ok? In a way, maybe I could help."

"Ok…" Yoh replied.

"Remember that, sla–"

Yoh was totally asleep and fell asleep on Anna's shoulders. Anna brought him in his room. Before closing the door…

"Sleep well, my Yoh…"

**CHAPTER III SUMMARY**: The Eve of the Feelings

Yoh cannot understand what he's feelings are for Anna. He makes stupid decisions,

which leads him to trouble, and that trouble includes Anna being kidnapped by his

own aniki, Hao. Does this event helps making Yoh feel a little closer to her?


	3. The Eve of the Feelings

**CHAPTER III: **The Eve of the Feelings

The Shaman Tournament was coming closer. Everyone, from Len to Trey, is preparing. Trey is experiencing a torture from her little sister, Pillica.

"Come on, brother! Train harder!" Pillica shouted while passing a 10-ton block of metal to Trey.

(A/N: Should I really call it _block_? Well, whatever… back to the story board.)

"I'm trying my best, Pillica! Don't push me!" Trey insisted.

"_Pushing_? I'm not pushing you, Trey." Pillica replied back.

"Stop playing dumb! You know what I mean!" Trey replied.

"Stop stalling, start training!" Pillica said. "Hey, that's a good one!"

"Grr…" Trey said.

Corey, Trey's guardian ghost, one of the Minuceans, suddenly appeared.

(A/N: Please inform me if the spelling on _Minuceans_ is correct or wrong. Thanks.)

"Thanks for comforting me, buddy." Trey said.

"Brother!"

Back at the Asakura Residence…

"ADD MORE WEIGHTS, ASAKURA!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Yoh was undergoing the Ice Queen's torture training…with _weights_.

"Damn he who made weights!" Yoh thought over and over again.

"Shorty!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Now, it was Morty whom Anna had seen.

"Fetch ma a nice, hot green tea! FAST!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Damn she who made tea!" Morty was thinking over and over again. "Anyways, was it a _she_?

"Hmm… interesting lady…" a boy with brown hair as similar as Yoh's, and also same with the eyes, said.

That night…

"Yoh, be ready." Anna warned him.

"Ready for-"Yoh asked while looking at his orange oracle bell.

Anna gave him a stern look before Yoh could even finish talking.

"Oh… ok, yeah, thanks. I will be… _ready_."

"Good."

No one foresaw what will happen next. After they went to bed, an unexpected guest arrived. And kidnapped Anna.

"YOH!" Anna screamed out.

"ANNA!" Yoh called out.

"Oh, otoutou, hello and good evening. But say bye-bye to this little pretty lady you've got. I didn't expect that a pretty girl like her will fall in love for a slacker like you." Hao said.

Anna was silent the whole time while struggling to escape from the _boy_'s spirit.

"I thought you were dead!" Yoh said in surprise.

"A shaman like me could never die otoutou!" Hao answered.

"Aniki! Put her down or you'll have to face me!" Yoh commanded.

"Big brother? Follow a small shrimp like you? Hah!"

"ANIKI!"

"Alright, but-"

"BUT WHAT!" Yoh was already furious.

"You'll have to join me to destroy the world!" Hao said. "It's either the girl or the world, otoutou!"

"…" Yoh was thinking.

"DON'T MIND ME YOH! MIND THE WORLD! I'M JUST A LITTLE USELESS THING THAT WALKS THIS EARTH!" Anna shouted.

"But-"Yoh replied. "Anna, you're no useless thing…for me…"

"NO MORE BUT'S, ASAKURA!"

Suddenly, Hao started his escape for victory.

"ANNA!" Yoh shouted as Hao went away with her.

"Sorry to interrupt your love story, otoutou. She's going with me, and she's mine." Hao said.

"Yoh!" Anna shouted.

"Anna, I-I… I won't let go, no matter the cost!"

Yoh started to charge at Hao.

"Yoh…" Anna's eyes were starting to tear. "I-I…"

"Hao!"

"Stupid little brother…"

There was a heavy explosion that broke Yoh's furyoku into pieces. Yoh flew backwards; fortunately, somebody caught him just in time.

"Don't worry buddy! We've got your back!"

"Trey?"

"You stole my line, blockhead, but I will let you get away with it. Say thanks to this fight."

"Len?"

"Master Yoh! Are you alright!"

"Rio!"

"Yoh! Are you good?"

"Lyserg? Morty? What are ya guys doing here?" Yoh asked 'the guys'.

"Well ,we saw the explosion and we felt it was you and your goddamn brother, so we came." Trey answered.

"You won't get away no- What THE HELL! What's Anna doing there!" Len said.

"Ask him!" Yoh replied back, while pointing at Hao.

"Is this a tournament or a reunion?" Hao interrupted.

"We'll see!" Lyserg shouted . "CHLOE!"

A small 'fairy' appeared and placed itself controlled in the crystal pendulum Lyserg has.

"SPIRIT CONTROL!"

"Tokageroh!"

"Corey!"

"Bason!"

"Mosuke!"

"SPIRIT CONTROL!"

"It's been such a long time since I fought with you, guys!" Len said.

"Same here!" Yoh replied. " Ya all ready?"

"More ready than you expected!" Trey answered.

"At the count of three…1-"

"3!"

They all charged with all their strength, just to save the Ice Queen.

"Yoh! Be careful!" Anna called out.

"I will always be!" Yoh answered. "Yeah, I will always be here for you."

"Otoutou, my dumb otoutou, when will you ever defeat me?" Hao asked Yoh.

"When? You're asking me _when_! Should I answer NOW!" Yoh answered.

"But that will be impossible, now that I'm holding the lovely lady here!" Hao answered.

"Don't use her as a decoy, Hao!" Yoh replied.

"And why shouldn't I? To save her from dying!"

"To…"

"Hmph! Have no reason, otoutou?"

"To…"

"Yoh…" Anna whispered to herself.

"To…" Yoh shouted while running like hell,"…save my loved one from dying! HAO!"

Yoh and 'the guys' altogether charged at Hao with all their force. Yoh was left charging while shouting, " ANNA!"

There was a strong explosion that brought both party flying in the air.

"Yoh!"

"ANNA!"

That day, was an important one for Yoh, for he has regained the closeness his feelings has for Anna.

"I thought I was powerful…this can't be." Hao exclaimed.

"You are powerful, aniki. But you don't have friends beside you." Yoh said.

"_Friends_? They slow you down..."

"NO! THEY DON'T! THAT'S THE LAST THING ON MY MIND!"

"But," Hao said while rising,"I'm strong enough to have friends! Till next time!"

"Big brothers never learn do they?" Yoh remarked.

"I guess so… I can't answer that for I only have a big sister." Len answered.

The next day…

"Anna!" Yoh called out.

"Why?" Anna answered.

"_Aishiteru Imasu_!"

"…" Anna said nothing.

"Whatever…" Anna said.

"Well, let's go, Amidamaru!" Yoh called out for his samurai guardian spirit.

"Right by your side, Yoh-dono." Amidamaru replied.

"Yoh…"

"Hai?"

"_Aishiteru Imasu_…" Anna said.

"Ya, me too, Ann…"

"Take care now."

"Hai!"

EENNDD….


End file.
